Something That He Was
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: Austin and Ally have been know to be the prefect couple. Sometimes things change. Sometimes people change too. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Hi there! This a short story I wrote for one my classes and I wanted to put it up to see what kind of response it gets. Usually I write cute and fluffy stuff but I wanted to try something new and try a darker story.**

* * *

><p>We all want something that we can't have. Do we still go after it and get it? What if it comes after you? This something I couldn't have was a person. His name was Austin and was captain of the football team and extremely popular. I was the smart goody two shoes and only had one friend. Somehow he wanted me and I wanted him. He was everything I wanted; funny, adventurous, and not too bad looking. Keep in mind that I'm saying he was all these things because he isn't who was right now. I know how we are all supposed to change in a way, but do our personalities change over time? He never told me what caused him to act the way he does. I remember when we first met. It was my first day at Marino High and I had no idea where I was going. I stopped in front of a classroom door and looked down at my schedule right when I raised my back up the classroom door opened and hit me in the face.<p>

"Ow!" I said in pain.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." The man apologized.

"It's fine." I said still rubbing my head.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse so you can get some ice?" The man suggested.

"Sure." I agreed with his decision.

"Okay," he started, "Um…I'm Austin." He introduced himself.

"I'm Ally." I said.

"That's a beautiful name." Austin said.

We arrived at the nurse's office and she gave me ice and told me to lie down for a while. When I woke up from my tiny nap I came to see that Austin was still there.

I sat up and said, "You're still here?"

"Of course I am." He replied and walked over to me.

"You must be tired of holding that ice pack on your head, let me hold it for you." He said.

I moved my hand for the ice pack and his hand replaced my hand.

He looks into my eyes and said, "You have really pretty eyes."

"Wow, I haven't been her a whole day yet and you are already flirting with me." I said.

"You are a very lovely lady." He said.

"So are you saying that I'm hard to resist?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30." He told me.

"Well I guess I missed first period and I can't miss second, so I'll get going now." I said.

"Okay, do you need help finding your class?" He asked while throwing the bag full of ice in the garbage.

"Yes I do." I said and handed him schedule.

"Well lucky for you we have the same schedule, so all you have to do is follow me around." He said.

"Great." I say.

So the rest of that day went well. I had made a new friend in my math class and we're still friends today, I found out that Austin and I were in completely different social groups which made me think that we would never be more than friends. That's what made me want him more but I never had the courage to get what I wanted, but Austin did. It was in August when he asked me out and let me say it was very memorable. I was in English class and the teachers made us do an activity where you right a question on a piece of paper and put in a jar he had. Mr. Wolf went to reach student with his in his hands so that every student could get a random question out and answer it out loud. He made his way to me and I pulled out a slip of paper.

"Will you, Ally Dawson, go out with me? From, Austin Moon." I read aloud and instantly looked over to Austin.

"How did you know I was going to pick this question?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling that fate wants us to be together." He said and the class awed.

"Well, will you?" Mr. Wolf asked me.

"Yes I will." I said and the awed again.

Austin took me out to a sunset picnic on the beach which was on the best nights of my life because I was when I had my first kiss; it was magical and very cheesy. My head was on his shoulder and we sitting there listening to the waves of the ocean.

"Sunsets are always a beautiful sight." I said.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said.

"You're so cheesy." I told him.

"Would it be cheesy if I did this?" He said and I looked him. Austin leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Yes." I answered him.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, but its okay because I like cheesy." I said and pecked his lips.

We dated throughout high school and even went to college together. Austin and I were inseparable. It was on my 22nd birthday when he proposed to me and was engaged until we graduated college. We ended up moving to New York where we worked as music teachers at local high schools. I remember this one conversation had with Austin about having kids. We just gotten back from work and this topic was on my mind all day so I came right out and said it.

"Austin, do you want to have kids?" I asked kind of shyly.

"To be honest no I don't but if you want to then I guess I'll be okay with it."

"Why don't you?" I asked him.

"Because I want you all to myself." He replied.

"Well that's sweet and selfish but I feel the same way." I said to and kissed his lips.

That night Austin received a phone call that changed him forever. His mother had been murder by his father. Ever since the funeral Austin was depressed and lazy I couldn't blame though. Two months had passed and Austin still woke in a terrible mood. One night he came home late and did terrible things to me. He punched me and tried to choke me I felt like he was trying to kill me.

I remember that I shouted out, "Don't be like your father."

He replied, "You can't tell me what to do. I don't love you anymore."

So now every night he abuses me and every night I wonder if I love him enough to stay. Every night I come to a conclusion; I still love him. How do I still love him? When he abuses me I think about everything that he was and how maybe one day this will all just stop. I love him enough to stay and try to fix him. I've never had the courage though. It's been 6 months since I had a conversation with him. Nobody knows what he does to me. I walk down stairs to see what Austin is doing. As I'm walking down the stairs I hear a loud gun shot. I feel around to see if I've been shot but I wasn't so I quickly run down to see what happened. Austin was dead on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could a review! I just want to let you guys know that the next chapter of **_**Right Time Right Place**_** will be up in a couple of weeks because lately I've been really busy with after school activities. But don't it will be up soon! See you later!**


End file.
